Problem: $ -18.62 \div -0.7 $
Answer: ${0}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${18}\div7={2}\text{ or }7\times{2} = {14}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{46}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${46}\div7={6}\text{ or }7\times{6} = {42}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{42}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${42}\div7={6}\text{ or }7\times{6} = {42}$ Since both $-18.62$ and $-0.7$ are negative, the result is positive. $-18.62 \div -0.7 = 26.6$